poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Moana, Ryan and the gang find Maui's island/"You're Welcome"/Battling the Kakamora
This is how Moana, Ryan, and the gang find Maui's island, "You're Welcome", and battling the Kakamora goes in Crash, Thomas, and Ryan meet Moana . gang wakes up to a deserted looking island Ryoana: Where are we? 12th Doctor: A small island. goes over to the shore Moana:(angrily to the Ocean) Um, what was that?! Ryan F-Freeman: coughs Now I know Megatron laid to rest when he's killed. Ryoana: the Ocean Where did you take us? Sci-Ryan: Nighlock. If any of you Code Red buddies survive, raise your hands. Code Red member raise their hands Nighlock:(clears his throat and points at one rock wall) Matau T. Monkey: What is this? Ryoana: Can it be? see that there are tally marks forming multiple fish hooks Moana:(to the Ocean) Maui? The Ocean:(briefly pops up and nods) Major Malfunction: That's one way to help out. Crash Bandicoot: I think so, Mate. How come Moana and Ryoana can talk to the ocean? Nighlock:(suddenly freezes up as he moves his ears in direction) Someone's coming. (they all turn and see a shadow coming) Ranyx: Get behind me, Moana. his Keyblade Ryan Tokisaki: Who could it be? Oh right! You called down the Thunder! You looking for trouble?! Nighlock and Deadpool are an "All-You-Can-Eat" salad bar! Take a bite! Nighlock:(grabs him and hides him behind his royal battleship) Deadpool:(turns into a tree) (Moana holds Heihei close to her) Moana:(reciting what her grandmother told her) Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Moana of Matunui. And you will board my...(she peeks from behind the boat, but Maui isn't there) Bucky Barnes: Uh, where'd the heck did he go? Maui:(off screen) Boat! (everyone watches as he lifts Moana's boat up) Maui: The gods have provided me with a boat!(notices Moana and the others) Ahh!(drops the boat, Shadow cat phases through it) (as they stare at each other, Shadowcat gives him a scary glare) Maui:(lifts the boat to let her out, but finds the others aren't there) Nighlock:(from behind him) Excuse me? (he turns around and sees the whole gang) Deadpool:(waves like Baymax) Hello, I am Deadpool, your personal healthcare companion. Nighlock:(rolls his eyes) Wade, you are anything, but a healthcare companion. Ryan Tokisaki: You got that right. wakes up and sees Sierra Sierra: Don't worry, Cody. I will restore your breathing and save your life. Cody Fairbrother: Oh boy. Sierra is shocked as electricity surges through her she falls down, we see it is the work of Taser Crash Bandicoot: Taser. Taser: Hey, Crash. Sierra: Ouch. Maui: Uh, what's going on here? Nighlock:(looks at Moana and nods at her) Ryoana: Go ahead, sis. Sci-Ryan: So... you are Maui? Maui: I am, but as you can see(points at Nighlock and Ryoana), these two clearly know that she(points at Moana) has something to say to me. Moana: Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Moana of Matunui- Maui:(interrupts her) Hero of Men. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Moana: What? Maui: It's Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men. Had to interrupt. Straight from the top. Hero of men. Go. (Moana is about to start again, when Maui interrupts her again) Maui: Men and women. Nighlock: OMG. This guy clearly skipped a few grades in school. Ryan Tokisaki: I think it means "Oh my gosh", Nighlock. This guy needs to learn not to interrupt someone. Deadpool: I interrupt people. Moana:(hits both Deadpool and Maui in the stomach with her oar) I am Moana of Matunui, and you will board my boat, and restore the heart of Te Fitit! Maui: Look, I'm not restoring the Heart, cause I was getting it as gift for you people, so you could hold the power to create life or something like that. So, I believe what you're trying to say is "thank you". Moana: Thank you? Maui: You're welcome. Moana: What, no, that's not what I meant.. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I know a song to sing. Ryoana: Go ahead, Ryan. Death (Walking Dead) and Roadkill: NOOOOOOO!!!!! song You're Welcome starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Okay. sings I see what's happening, yeah~ You're face to face with greatness and it's strange~ Maui: You don't even know how you feel. It's adorable!~ Ryan F-Freeman: Well, it's nice to see that humans never change~ Open your eyes, let's begin~ Maui: Yes, it's really me, it's Maui! Breathe it in~ Ryan F-Freeman: I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod!~ When you're staring at a demigod~ Maui: What can I say, except "you're welcome"?~ For the tides, for the sun, for the sky~ Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, it's ok, it's ok~ You're welcome~ Maui: I'm just an ordinary demi-guy~ Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky~ Maui: When you're waddling yay high?~ Ryan F-Freeman: at Maui This guy!~ Maui: When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below?~ Ryan F-Freeman: at Maui You're looking at him, yo!~ Maui: Oh, also I harnessed the sun~ Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome~ Maui: To stretch your days and bring you fun~ Ryan F-Freeman: Also, he harnessed the breeze~ Maui: You're welcome~ Ryan F-Freeman: To fill your sails and shake your trees~ Maui: So what can I say except you're welcome?~ Ryan F-Freeman: For the islands he pulled from the sea~ Maui: There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome~ Ryan F-Freeman: I guess it's just his way of being him~ Maui: You're welcome, you're welcome~ Ryan F-Freeman: Maui: Ryan F-Freeman: Maui: Ryan F-Freeman: Maui: Ryan F-Freeman: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Nighlocktheawesome